


О проблемах современного книгоиздательства

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Episode: s06e13 Far Beyond the Stars Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Period - Typical Racism, Period - Typical Sexism, Sex Talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: AU к серии «Глубокого Космоса-9», где все герои стали сотрудниками издательского агентства в Нью-Йорке 1953 г. Все намеки и совпадения с реальным миром являются случайными.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	О проблемах современного книгоиздательства

**Author's Note:**

> AU к серии «Глубокого Космоса-9», где все герои стали сотрудниками издательского агентства в Нью-Йорке 1953 г. Все намеки и совпадения с реальным миром являются случайными.

– Это не пойдет. – Герберт Розофф потряс пачкой бумаги. – Это совершенно не пойдет.

– Что не так? – оторвался от печатной машинки Джул.

– Это! Это все не так! – Герберт перелистнул страницу. – Вот здесь ты, Кай…

– А? – спортивного вида шатенка обернулась от окна, притушивая сигарету в жестяной банке на подоконнике. – Что?

– Что «а»? – Герберт фыркнул. – Что «что?» Что вы тут вообще написали,  _ сэр _ ? Вы хоть раз видели то, что описываете?

– Целующихся инопланетян? Конечно, нет, за кого вы меня принимаете? – Кай отвернулась от окна и склонила голову, напомнив Герберту капризного бычка с родительской фермы.

– Это не инопланетяне, это муж-чи-ны! Вы думаете, мы сможем это публиковать? Да кто такое вообще будет читать?

– А я бы почитала, – новая секретарша кокетливо тряхнула длинными пушистыми волосами.

– Они не мужчины! Один марсианин, другой…

– «Один», «другой» – ты вообще слышишь, что говоришь?

– Другой – метаморф, – невозмутимо закончила Кай. – И, к твоему сведению, у метаморфов нет пола.

Герберт воздел очи потолку.

– Нет, конечно, вы можете продолжать придумывать каких угодно инопланетян – хоть, не знаю, голых…

– Лучше инопланетянок, – вмешался Альберт Маклин. – Ну, или чтобы у расы было принято, чтобы женщины ходили голыми. А что? Мне кажется, всем понравится.

– Видите, Кай? Берите пример с Маклина. Или с Джула.

Две головы синхронно повернулись друг к другу:

– С меня?

– С него? Да мы с ним вообще пейрингами не сочетаемся!

– К вопросу о пейрингах, – поморщившись, Герберт перелистнул еще пару страниц. – Нам нужны простые герои, понятные ситуации. А вы о ком пишете? Кто это будет, по-вашему, читать? Бенни?

Высокий негр в элегантном – почти пижонском – сером костюме оторвался от задумчивого созерцания карандашных набросков на столе:

– М?

– Что это у тебя за… – Герберт сверился с текстом, – Кирк и Спок? Это вообще имена или клички собак?

Бенни оскорбленно выпрямился:

– Это капитан лучшего космического корабля в Галактике и его старший помощник.

– А по описанию как будто черт из преисподней – острые уши, зеленая кожа… Но я не об этом. Издатель просил не вводить новых персонажей. Читателям интересны старые, проверенные герои. А эти ваши редкопейринги – кто их вообще будет читать?

– Нам что, нужно совсем забыть про творчество? – Джул поднялся из-за стола, привычным жестом одергивая пиджак.

– Это не творчество, это бизнес! – Герберт снова потряс бумагами. – Вы все зависите от ваших читателей, разве вам не ясно? Вы должны – обязаны! – писать то, что они прочтут. А не то, что вам заблагорассудится.

– Хотел бы я поговорить с этими читателями, – пробормотал Джул.

– Поговорить? Ха! Может, еще и получить от них отзыв на свою работу?…

В наступившей тишине Герберт огляделся, зацепился взглядом за рисунки на столе и развернулся к секретарше.

– Милочка, будь добра, сходи за сигаретами.

– У меня есть две пачки ваших любимых, – с готовностью ответила девушка, улыбаясь. – Вам принести?

– Пойдем, – Кай подошла к секретарше, беря ее за локоть. – Джентльменам нужно обсудить порнографию.

Джул уважительно присвистнул, Герберт покачал головой, с затаенным восхищением глядя в спину удаляющимся девушкам. Кай слишком решительная – такая, пожалуй, и брюки станет носить. И новую секретаршу плохому научит – девочка слишком юна и наивна. Надо за ними последить.

– Что, правда порнографию? – встрепенулся Альберт.

– Это вы скажете мне сами, – Герберт взял со стола один лист. – На что это, по-вашему, похоже?

Мужчины обступили стол.

На листке бумаги перед ними красовались две спиральные колонны, слитое основание которых было щедро покрыто зелеными завитками. Ближе к навершиям спирали сглаживались, переходя в утолщенные конусы, тоже раздвоенные. С верхушек конусов стекала густая жидкость, отрисованная тем же зеленым карандашом.

Бенни откашлялся:

– И что это?

– Похоже на – м-м, половой орган? – предположил Альберт.

– А почему тогда их два?

– А почему бы и не два? Это же инопланетный орган – мало ли сколько у их женщин, ну, этих…

– Альберт, ты вроде женат – до сих пор не знаешь, как «ну эта» у женщин называется? – поддразнил Джул.

– Я знаю слово «вагина», – Альберт возмущенно развернулся к приятелю. – Но зачем им две?

– Господа! Господа! – Герберт тяжело опустил руки на стол. – Это грибы.

– Грибы? – Бенни приподнял бровь.

– «Космические грибы», так назвал этот шедевр один из наших художников. Но пока эти грибы выглядят как сдвоенный хер, я публиковать их не дам! – он стукнул кулаком по столу.

– А при чем тут мы? – осторожно спросил Джул.

– А при том, что, по словам художника, описание он взял из наших текстов. И я даже нашел это описание – вот: «Из лесной подстилки гордо торчали…»

– Не надо, – остановил Герберта Джул. – Возможно, я слишком увлекся, э, описанием – но не вижу ничего дурного. Почему грибы не могут выглядеть так…?

– Так хуево? – Герберт умел при необходимости оперировать обсценной лексикой, даже каламбурить. Да кого он хотел этим шокировать? Бывшего механика? Санитара? Выходца из Гарлема? – И что это у них за шерсть?

– Это мох!

– А почему зеленые? – перевел разговор в практическое русло Альберт.

– Потому что в типографии оказался избыток зеленой краски, – сообщил Герберт. – Так что все иллюстрации в ближайшее время будут зелеными – и, кстати, ваши персонажи тоже. Как можно больше зеленых инопланетян, прошу вас. У кого там были орионские рабыни? Бенни?

– Не рабыни, а танцовщицы, – поправил Бен.

– А издателю больше понравились как рабыни… тише, тише, – Герберт отступил, видя, как у Бена сжимаются кулаки. – Пусть не рабыни. Пусть это будут добропорядочные замужние дамы, только пусть они будут зелеными, ладно? Черкни там пару строк, будь добр. У нас уже и иллюстрация к этому есть. – Он покопался в пачке, выуживая наброски двух фигуристых женщин в обтягивающих комбинезонах. Комбинезоны обозначались двумя тонкими линиями на запястьях и щиколотках – хотя при желании их можно было принять не за отвороты и обшлага, а за тонкие браслеты.

Джул присвистнул:

– То есть вот это можно публиковать, а мой хер – в смысле, мои грибы – нет?

– А что здесь такого? Все прикрыто.

– Ну, грудь здесь вполне прорисована. Только почему без сосков?

– И вагина, – встрял Альберт. – В смысле, прорисована. А что? Складки видны.

– Это называется «половые губы», вагину с этого ракурса как раз не видно.

– Слушай, если ты работал санитаром, это еще не значит, что ты здесь главный по вагинам! – вспылил Альберт.

Бен с удивлением посмотрел на Герберта:

– То есть вот это пропустили?

– Издателю понравилось, – пожал плечами Герберт. – Главное – не видно сосков, значит не эротика. Что?

– Ваше решение. Это же пойдет в ежемесячный спецвыпуск?

– Скорее всего. А вот твой «Побег из зазеркалья», кстати, перенесли в обычный номер.

– Обычный? – взгляд Бенни из удивленного стал шокированным. – Там главный герой сидит в камере пыток, избитый до крови и в металлическом ошейнике с шипами! А женщина-охранник? После ее визита с героя содрана одежда и часть кожи. Это – обычный выпуск?

– А что такого? – в очередной раз пожал плечами Герберт. – Подумаешь, ошейник. Он в плену, чего он ожидал? Сцены с охраной вообще в подтексте – ты же не пишешь напрямую, что у них там происходит. О каком насилии речь? Вот если бы ты написал «она сдернула с пленника штаны и плавно опустилась на его член…»

– …а он взял ее за грудь…

– Что? – Герберт и Бен развернулись к внезапно встрявшему Альберту.

– А что? Я бы взял.

– Избитый и в ошейнике? 

– Ну, если это красивая грудь… 

– Мы такое вообще не публикуем! – не выдержал Бен.

– Господи, это дурдом какой-то, – Герберт утомленно потер лоб. – Не успели мы сделать спецвыпуск «Глубоко в звездах», как уже огребли проблем, – он откашлялся, – по самые звезды.

– Ну и не делали бы, – хмыкнул Джул, отходя от стола. – Мы и без этого достаточно прогрессивны.

– У вас, прогрессивный юноша, пока ни одного текста в спецвыпуске.

– Ну почему же. Я написал небольшой рассказ – и что вы все сказали? Что если я ни разу не жаловался на семейные проблемы, то и не могу их хорошо описать? Даже если речь о семейной триаде с Альфа Центавры? Спасибо, конечно, никто не сказал, что мне лучше самому быть с Альфа Центавры...

– Сейчас вернется Кай и объяснит тебе, что ты и про женщин толком писать не можешь, потому что не женщина, – Герберт не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подколоть юнца.

Словно в подтверждение его слов дверь резко распахнулась, с громким стуком ударившись о стену. В комнату невесомо впорхнули девушки.

Герберт отработанным движением сгреб бумаги, прижимая их рисунками к себе.

– Ваши сигареты, сэр, – секретарша подплыла к столу. – О. Какая красивая, – она взяла забытый рисунок – портрет миловидной девушки, которую, на вкус Герберта, портили только две антенки, жутко напоминавшие пчелиные. – Какая у нее красивая синяя тушь.

Подошедшая Кай хмыкнула и прошептала что-то Дарлене на ухо – Герберт расслышал только «андорианская сперма». Девушка еще шире распахнула чистые, не замутненные чтением современной литературы глаза.

Эту Кай нужно выпороть. Определенно. Герберт представил, как вечером просит ее задержаться, приглашает к себе в кабинет, демонстративно запирает дверь на ключ и медленно, шаг за шагом, подходит к ней – она должна стоять у стола, разумеется; нет, лучше сидеть на краю. Он подходит к ней, медленно вытаскивая ремень из брюк, наклоняется и шепчет на ухо: «Будьте добры развернуться и приподнять вашу юбку». Она, разумеется, не двигается – и тогда он спускается рукой по ее блузке, тянет плотную шерстяную ткань юбки вверх, плотно обхватывает обнажившуюся ягодицу – интересно, Кай носит чулки или современные колготки? Колготки были бы таким разочарованием…

– Герберт?

Герберт помотал головой, осознав, что все на него внимательно смотрят.

– Что? Возвращаемся к работе. Больше любимых читателями героев. Больше зеленых инопланетян. Никаких сомнительных описаний. Никаких сосков. Никаких, ради Пророков, грибов! Простые герои, понятные ситуации. Все! – он развернулся и скрылся в своем кабинете.

– Ради Пророков? А это может быть интересно, – пробормотала Кай, задумчиво вскрывая пачку сигарет отточенным ногтем.

С глубокими вздохами к своим печатным машинками вернулись Джул и Альберт. Бенни все стоял у стола, словно разглядывая призрак одного из рисунков.

Рабочий день современного издательства фантастической литературы вернулся в привычное русло.

**Author's Note:**

> Бенджамин Сиско, капитан станции «Глубокий космос-9» – писатель Бенни  
> Врач Джулиан Башир – писатель Джул/Джулиус  
> Шеф инженерной службы Майлз О`Брайен – писатель Альберт Маклин  
> Майор Кира Нерис – писательница Кай Итон  
> Лейтенант Джадзия Дакс – секретарша Дарлена  
> Констебль Одо – редактор Герберт Розофф


End file.
